The present invention relates to a connector for a memory card in which a memory card is inserted.
A development of a memory card in which a semiconductor memory (RAM) is built, for example, such as a recording medium memorizing a plurality of image data taken by a digital camera or a recording medium memorizing a plurality of musical digital data being played on portable musical player has been progressing.
This type of the memory card includes the semiconductor memory (RAM) inside a package formed with an external appearance of a thin plate shape and a plurality of electrically connected connectors juxtaposed to a tip of the package.
Also, the memory card is formed in a predetermined size and shape depending on each type. Therefore, it is required that a connector for the memory card corresponding to the size and shape of the memory card to be used is fixed on a digital camera and a portable music player.
The conventional connector for a memory card is constituted to press-hold the side of a memory card by an internal pressing mechanism when a memory card is inserted so as to have a composition that can pull the memory card out. Also when a shock is applied from outside, there is a possibility that a memory card inserted in a card holder jumps out.
Thus, a cover closing a card insertion opening through which a memory card is inserted is provided so as to prevent the inserted memory card from jumping out of the card holder.
However, in the conventional connector for a memory card, it is required that the cover preventing the memory card from jumping out of the card insertion opening is provided because the inserted memory card can not be kept securely.
Therefore, it is difficult to be miniaturized the conventional connector due to a shutter being provided separately from the connector, and also there is a problem that a manufacturing cost becomes high because of an increase in the number of components.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a connector for a memory card that engages the inserted memory card with the connector and is constituted to manufacture cheaply.
According to the present invention, when a memory card is inserted at the loaded position where an end of the memory card is brought into contact with a contacting terminal formed inside a card holder, a restriction member directly contacts a press member fitting in a concavity formed on the side surface of the memory card so as to restrict the press member from deforming outwardly, so that the memory card inserted in the card holder can be kept securely. Also, the connector for a memory card can achieve a simplification of the structure by reducing a number of components because there is no need to provide a separate part that prevent the memory card from jumping out.
Also, when a memory card is inserted in an insertion part, the press member moves to a side of the insertion part so as to permit an insertion of the memory card and also guide an inserting operation by pushing a side surface of the memory card, thereby achieving a smooth inserting operation of the memory card without a jolt.
Also, according to the present invention, the press member is made from a board spring, an engagement part is fitted in a concavity formed on a side surface of the memory card by elastic deformation of an arm due to an inserting operation of the memory card, and the memory card moves in the insert direction with a slider member, so that the memory card can be positively engaged at the loaded position by preventing the press member from moving in a state where the memory card is loaded at the loaded position.
Also, according to the present invention, when the memory card is inserted in the insertion part with wrong direction, the engagement part of the press member directly contacts a side tip of the inserted memory card and the engagement part slides in the insert direction, thereby the engagement part is prevented from moving in the insert direction, so that the insertion of the memory card in the wrong direction can be prevented without increasing a number of components.